


Graphics for Burned, About to Burn, Still on Fire

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for Burned, About to Burn, Still on Fire, a Gabriel Big Bang by Jean____Ralphio
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Gabriel Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly! This is my first year doing the Gabriel Big Bang and I was _so_ grateful to be paired with Jean____Ralphio! She was seriously THE best. I flubbed our posting date, thanks to some real life issues, and she was so understanding ♥ But, for real, this story is fantastic. It was SO much fun to read, the first time I went through it so quickly I forgot to even pick out scenes to do art for! It has enough drama and internal conflict to make my angsty heart fly! And the ending GAH. I JUST CANT EVEN OKAY?! So please, go and read and give her all the kudos! She definitely deserves them ♥

_Sure enough, bar-guy was watching him now, the usual crooked, soft smile he reserved for Sam fixed in place, amber eyes intense over the rim of his whiskey tumbler._

_Fifteen minutes later, Sam was sitting on the hood of his stupid piece of crap car and trying not to shiver when a ludicrously bright red Ferrari pulled into the lot and parked next to him._

_Jo hid a smile behind her hand and Pamela’s eyebrows rose to her hairline as she took in Sam’s costume, her eyes lingering on the white catholic collar at his throat._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabriel, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved dark shirt, was cracking eggs into a bowl. He was standing at a white marble counter that looked to be about the same size as the block that Michelangelo’s David must have been constructed from._

_He pointedly handed Gabriel his damp towel before he headed upstairs to dress, enjoying the choked-out moan that followed him down the hallway, echoing in his ears._

_Gabriel was pliant with exhaustion, fully draped along Sam’s back. Sam waited until he’d caught his breath, then eased him to lie back in the water and let himself curl up against Gabriel’s warm, wet body._

_Neither of them lasted all that long, in the end; Sam came first, and Gabriel followed as he watched his face crumple under him, Sam’s mouth falling open as he sucked in breaths, his brow furrowing at just how fucking good it felt._


	3. Chapter 3

_“Sammy?” His brother whispered, his green eyes wide as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Then Sam had rock hard arms wrapped around him and he was hugging his brother back, happy and sad all at once._

_Then bed, in his former bedroom because their bedspread was covered in his mess. Sam fell onto it and was asleep before Gabriel had even finished tucking the blankets around his shoulders._

_“And yet, have I? Honestly, baby, get it through your head. I could have loved you. But thank God I didn’t and thank God I never will. Now. Get. Out.”_

_Gabriel’s hair was longer, and he had a beard, which was weird but suited him. He was wearing his glasses and Sam wanted to ask if they were the same ones as he’d had eight years ago, they looked the same, but who ever knew, when it came to glasses and why the fuck was that the thing he was fixating on here?_


End file.
